Facebook Misunderstanding
by ahnkashi
Summary: "So first, go to your home," Sakura's eyes widened when she heard it."But, Syaoran! Our drinks haven't even come out yet! Why should I go home?" Sakura complained which made Syaoran groaned. Sequel to 'Gadget Boy and Bookworm Girl'. Full Summary Inside. It's just a humor, no offense. One-shot.


Facebook Misunderstanding

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

Summary: Sakura is a dense who didn't even know what facebook is, while Syaoran is an expert in computer. When he wanted to propose her, he thought of using the facebook relationship invitation, which turned out that he had to explain the whole thing to her. Humor, I just wanted to write this.

**Notes: I don't know whether I should put 'facebook' here but if you guys think this might broke the policy, please tell me and I will change the word 'facebook' into something else.**

Facebook Misunderstanding

* * *

><p>Syaoran was getting ready to meet Sakura in a café nearby. He had wanted to propose her but he didn't dare to tell her directly. He's a coward? You can say so. They had been dating for almost 3 years now and Sakura was still as dense as ever. She didn't like surfing the internet or anything relates to computer. She prefers to read books, painting, singing and dancing. To the contrary with her, Syaoran was a computer freak. He almost spends his time with his dear laptop. If you ever dare to play prank with his laptop or pen drive, get ready to be beaten up. And don't ask me how both of them could date each other. That will remain a mystery.<p>

So, here he was, walking into the café to meet his girlfriend. He brought his own laptop and had also asked Sakura to bring hers (which is actually Fujitaka's laptop).

"Syaoran! Here!" Sakura waved her hands towards him.

He smiled and sat beside her, "I thought our meeting is… an hour later?"

Sakura giggled as she leaned on her boyfriend, "But I don't want to make you wait since I guess you're calling me here for something important, no?"

Syaoran took his laptop and placed it on the table. He turned it on and asked, "Have you ordered anything?"

Sakura shook her head, "I arrived just a few minutes ago."

Syaoran nodded and called for the waiter, "One hot chocolate and vanilla milkshake please."

The waiter took the order and before he went, Syaoran asked him, "May I know the wi-fi password please."

"It's 'cat's eye', sir. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you."

After the waiter went away, Syaoran turned on his laptop and rolled his eyes when he saw Sakura did nothing, "Turn on your laptop for God's sake, Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes widened and giggled, "Oh, I thought we will only use yours."

She then took her laptop and turned it on as Syaoran connected his to the wi-fi. He went to the facebook website and logged in, "Umm… Syao?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to connect it to the wi-fi…" Sakura bit her lips and shoved her laptop to Syaoran's side and let him do the rest.

"Now, Sakura I want you to click on your browser and type this address," Syaoran demonstrated it to her.

"Umm… okay…"

A page popped out and Sakura read it, "Face… book?"

"Yeah, I've made your account so, here's what you gonna do," Syaoran type her e-mail and password.

Sakura sighed, "Syaoran, I don't want to make you down but… you know I don't like this kind of stuff…"

"I know, but please… just this time… I'll delete it soon!" Syaoran put his puppy eyes and Sakura sighed, knowing she couldn't reject it.

"Okay, okay, so, what do you want to show me?"

Syaoran looked at her with a questioning look, "Don't you know it?"

"Nope! You know I…"

"Yeah, I know. Right, I'll teach you some," Syaoran shove the laptop so that Sakura could take control of it.

"So first, go to your home," Sakura's eyes widened when she heard it.

"But, Syaoran! Our drinks haven't even come out yet! Why should I go home?" Sakura complained which made Syaoran groaned.

She's sure a naïve one…

Syaoran sighed and circled his arm around her body so that he could assist her, "Sakuraaaa, it's not home as in home. It's here, your home in your account, understand?"

"Oops," Sakura giggled sheepishly, "I got it wrong…"

Syaoran leaned even further to her, "Next, try to write on my wall."

"Syaoran, why should I write on your wall? Your family will get mad at me!" Syaoran once again groaned.

He leaned to the sofa and rubbed his temple, "Sakura… It's not the real wall. Here, go to my account and write on my wall."

Sakura let out a small 'oh' and then typed something, "Click 'send' to send it, right?"

"Yeah," Syaoran then got on his laptop and replied Sakura's wall, "S-Syaoran!"

"What is it?"

Sakura pointed at her laptop monitor and said in a worried tone, "It said that you wrote on my wall! But I didn't remember you came to my home and wrote something on it!"

Syaoran sighed and tickled Sakura's waist, "Sakuraaaa! How many times should I told you what's written here is not something real in the real world!"

Sakura laughed and tried to stop Syaoran's hands, "S-Syao! Stop it, it's ticklish!"

"Excuse me," Syaoran stop his movement as a waiter approached them, "Yes?"

"Here's your order and… would you please not to be so loud?"

Sakura nodded in apology, "We're sorry…"

Sakura pouted playfully and nudged Syaoran on his ribs, "It's your fault…"

"Who's being so naïve before?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

Sakura pouted and hugged him, "We're done, right? Besides, our drinks are here so…"

Syaoran kissed her forehead, "Why don't you go to your home first? And no more screaming."

Sakura giggled and did what he told her to, "Yes, and so?"

"Look for the request list."

Sakura clicked it and was surprised to see a marriage invitation in her request list. She gasped, "S-Syaoran… we're not married yet so why did you ask me to have a married status with you here?"

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

Oh well, am I really gonna stop it there?

Right, here's the real ending

oOoOoOo

* * *

><p>Syaoran sighed, <em>"Before, she thought all of them were real. Now, she thought it wasn't real… Looks like I should say it…"<em>

Sakura waved her hand in front of Syaoran's face, "Syaoran? Hey!"

Syaoran took Sakura's hand in his and stared at her eyes, "Sakura… I want to tell you something… serious…"

"Y-Yes?"

Syaoran gulped, "Will you marry me?"

. . .

"S-So… this request is… real?" Sakura's eyes widened as she gasped.

Syaoran nodded and pulled out a red box with a diamond ring in it, "So, will you?"

Sakura didn't answer and instead, she looked at her laptop back, "Look at your profile, Syao…"

Syaoran gave her a questioning look but still did what she asked him to.

"_Sakura Kinomoto accepted your relationship request"_

* * *

><p>Not funny? Oh well, just imagine it and you'll laugh the way I did XD<br>I just want to make it so…

Review Please! ^^


End file.
